1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to an optical measuring device for measuring physical magnitudes such as position, speed, acceleration, force, pressure, elongation, temperature, etc., comprising at least one optical fiber for conducting light between an electronic unit and a transducer forming an optical modulator which is directly or indirectly influenced by the quantities being measured and, in dependence thereon, modulates the light emitted to the transducer.
2. Prior Art
A major problem in connection with fiber optical analog transducers is the considerable difficulties in achieving fiber and electro-optical component stability.